There are several conventional means of holding money and credit cards, for example, in one's pocket, in a wallet or in a money clip. Each of these means have disadvantages. For example, loose and disorganized money and credit cards in a pocket can lead to the loss of such money and credit cards. Wallets are bulky and money clips will not hold credit cards securely. What is desired is a means of holding a nominal amount of money and credit cards, as well as other assorted items, in a non-bulky, secure, yet fashionable manner.